Operators of machinery may depend on tactile feedback from operator input devices to control fine movements of implements. Electrically actuated valve control of implements may not provide the tactile feedback that operators expect making fine movement of implements difficult.
Patent Application Publication no. US 2005/0023071 A1, filed by Bruce Ahnafield, discloses a joystick operated driving system which includes a controller slide member with a tactile feedback and centering feature. This feature includes opposing springs that center the controller slide member within a slide channel when no pressure is applied to a grip platform. In addition, the opposing springs provide tactile feedback or resistance as the controller grip platform, and therefore the controller slide member 58, is moved further in the forward or backward directions.